A technique of processing an end portion of a work material to a desired shape is known. For example, as shown in FIG. 1, in the process of the manufacture of a main wing panel of an aircraft, a plurality of conveyance hang tabs 101 are prepared for the end portion of the main wing panel 100. When the main wing panel 100 is conveyed, the main wing panel 100 is suspended by use of the plurality of hang tabs 101. The hang tabs 101 are finally unnecessary, and are cut and detached from the main wing panel 100. In the cutting, it is required to process the end portion of the main wing panel 100 to be smooth.
In order to process the end portion of the work material to be smooth, a technique of cutting an unnecessary portion and using a sandpaper to polish the end portion is thought of. However, the polishing process takes time and the processing cost increases.
In relation to the above description, a method of processing the end portion of a carbon fiber reinforced plastic laminate board and so on is disclosed in Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Patent Publication (JP 2010-94800A)). In the method of processing the end portion, a principal axis of a processing machine is divided to have many axes and the machine becomes a multi-axis machine. Then, a rough processing tool and a finish processing tool are provided for the multiple axes. The end portion of the carbon fiber reinforced plastic laminate board is processed previously by the rough processing tool, and then the finish processing is carried out by the finish processing tool. Also, a technique that the carbon fiber reinforced plastic laminate board is controlled three-dimensionally in the position by an NC control machine is described in Patent Literature 1.